


Life as Lio's Pup

by SpicyZSK



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: And Lio is a very good kitty, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Facials, Fleshlights, Forced Orgasm, Galo is a very good boy, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Puppy Galo, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK/pseuds/SpicyZSK
Summary: What does Galo Thymos and the Starship Parnassus have in common? They're both about to get fucking destroyed by Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see puppy Galo and it spiraled out of control help me

“Water bowl. For you. Look. It says Galo on it.” Lio presents a large ceramic dish. A pattern of black dog bones surrounds it, and in the middle, a large white blank circle. Whether or not the intent of the design was to mark a pets name on it made no difference to Lio, having scrawled Galo’s name on it in sharpie regardless.

“It’s empty.”

“Milk or water?”

“Water? I thought I was supposed to be a puppy, not a cat. Do dogs drink milk?”

“Good question. Let me Google it.”

“Lio!” Galo pouts. Time-wasting wasn’t on his agenda as he sat there in his underwear, legs spread over the end of the bed, growing progressively more unenthusiastic.

“Is a puppy getting impatient? For all the love and care I’m going to put into spoiling you, I’d expect at least a little bit of courtesy from you.” Lio slowly slinks towards him as he speaks, putting his index finger to his cheek and tracing it down to his chin and up to his lips. "Now be a good boy and keep quiet until spoken to. Understood?"

Taking no chances, Galo nods his head. Lio, water bowl still in hand, leaves the room to fill it up with water. Galo lays back onto the bed and breathes a deep sigh. For all the talk of having Galo be Lio’s puppy for the evening, he found himself more nervous than excitable like one would expect a puppy to be. Lio wasn’t the kind of person to show off his sincerity in these kinds of scenarios. Whatever sense of spoiling and treating him Lio had in mind, Galo was fully aware there was a nefariously dominant undertone to his actions. For every second he was ‘spoiled’ he knew full well there would be two seconds invested something to put him in his place.

Lio re-enters the room, bowl in one hand, and plastic mat in the other. He gently lays out the mat flat on the floor, then places the now-full water bowl on top of it. He ambles towards a set of drawers, opening the middle one. He pulls out a bottle of lubricant and places it on top of the draws. He then pulls out a collar. Black leather with a red and off-yellow trim sewn on, studded with circular blue rhinestones. Lio had bought it initially because it reminded him of Galo, not actually expecting him to wear it. What had originally been intended to be a gag ended up enabling him. From the very first moment that he had made Galo forcibly wear it, just once, just to see, he found himself wanting to keep it on him and own him. While Galo may have had other ideas to a 24/7 ownership, the occasional puppy play was a compromise that both parties welcomed.

Already pre-attached to the collar was a leash. Lio rarely would make Galo wear his collar around without a leash to keep him at bay, and leaves it on by default. It was a long enough leash, approximately 5 feet of chain that had been anodized to be a matte red. At the end of it was a leather strap, again, black leather with a red and yellow trim, to match the collar.

“Up, boy.” Lio waggles his index finger in an upward motion, prompting Galo to immediately follow order.

Lio taps Galo’s neck, and in response he sticks it out, exposing enough of it for Lio to start fastening the straps of his collar around his neck. He pulls it a little tighter than necessary. It does Galo no harm to be left choking and short of breath should Lio ever pull on his leash a little too hard. Galo knew this was one of Lio’s tricks and strained through a gulp in realization. There wasn’t much spare breathing room, feeling it constricting around his throat as his neck moves at certain angles, yet never quite being enough to leave him lightheaded. That was, of course, unless Lio wanted him to be.

Hand gestures were no longer necessary once Galo was collared. Lio wrapped some of the chain around his hands and then pulled what was left to prompt Galo to stand up.

“Now, there’s a couple more things for me to take care of before we start. First and foremost, lets get these off.” Lio trails two fingers around the waistband of Galo’s trunks. Galo feels his cock twitch against the fabric of his underwear as Lio’s gloved hands ease their way around his hips and slowly inside. He slowly eases them down, exposing more and more of Galo’s snail trail, then the base of his cock, until the skin tight fabric around his thighs is loose around his knees, exposing his manhood in all its glory, and dropping his underwear onto the floor. Galo kicks them away from his ankles, with Lio promptly picking them up and throwing them aside, noticing a darkened patch glistening with precum as he does so.

“You’re not going to take anything off?” Galo waggles his finger up and down the fully clothed Lio.

“Why should I? You’re my puppy to be spoiled. I know what’s best for you, what you deserve to get, and how I should be treating you. You are merely here to be obedient, do as I say, and thank me for treating you so well. Is that understood?

“But what if I-”

“What if you what, pup?” Lio catches Galo embarrassed and pouting simultaneously, eyeing up the floor rather than making any direct contact with Lio. “Ah, not going to say anything? Hm?”

“I-”

“You were going to say what, Galo? What if? What if what?” Galo still refuses to speak, afraid of how Lio might react to an insubordinate puppy trying to steer things in his own direction rather than letting his master, Lio, do as he pleases.

“What if I want to be spoiled with your cock, Sir?”

Lio chuckles to himself. He always got a kick out of making Galo actively say what he wants. It was particularly out of his usual character to make demands like that when playing the submissive in their relationship. As Lio had picked up over time, that was usually a warning that Galo was beginning to get a little desperate. In his defence, he had been keeping him in his underwear while talking him through their scene, while getting him his toys, and now teasing him with his words as he stands there wearing nothing but a leashed collar. It was unsurprising that he was beginning to need Lio’s touch.

“Perhaps if you’re a really good boy for me, I’ll reward you, but for the minute, you’re going to have to earn it Now lie down, spread your legs for me, keep your paws up, and shut up.” Lio’s assertive words were a subtle shift in tone that told Galo he was one wrong move away from a punishment The tone had been set, and the scene had begun.

Galo throws himself onto the bed and does as instructed. He leaves all bare and exposed by spreading his thighs apart, and brings his forearms to his upper arms, bending his wrists, like the stereotypical begging of a puppy. Lio returns to his drawers, pulls out two wrist cuffs, almost matching his collar, but not quite, missing the yellow trim, and then fastens them around Galo’s wrists. They were plush and comfortable, perfect for Galo’s inevitable struggles. Lio hooks the cuffs to the metal ring loops around Galo’s collar, leaving him permanently in his cute little begging position, unable to do anything about Lio’s actions from here on out.

Lio coats his gloved palm with the lube, then sits down next to Galo, gently massaging it around his cock, then keeping his hand still once coated. He straddles Galo’s thigh, leaning forward with his face at his chest.

“Does my precious little good boy want me to stroke his cock?” The clear condescending tone in Lio’s voice left Galo’s cheeks flushed. This was the part he hated. Having to admit to Lio what he wants.

“Mhm.” Lio tilts his head, disappointed at Galo’s response.

“Tell me what a good boy wants, Galo.”

“I want you to stroke my cock, Sir.” Lio finds the embarrassed look on Galo’s face amusing, but prefers the immediate look of content and relaxation on it instead, brought on by him rewarding his pup with a slow, teasing handjob. Lio keeps his pace agonizing, pleasing Galo but never getting him even remotely close to a spot where he could climax. Instead, Lio was simply content to keep Galo’s cock rock hard and getting more and more sensitive and desperate as time went on.

To compound Galo’s teasing, Lio started toying with him, using his tongue around his nipples, kissing his chest, letting Galo feel the heat of a Burnish’ mouth down the skin of his torso. He wanted to hear Galo whimper, plead and beg, all while doing the absolute bare minimum. After all, it wouldn’t be as fun making a puppy beg for his spoiling to stop. What kind of reward would that be for him? Lio’s motivations were to make him earn a reward, and then kill him with kindness until he’s begging for him to stop.

“Does my puppy want me to go a little faster?” Galo hated the way Lio’s patronizing tone made him weak. He knew full well that he had been given a trick question, and yet he couldn’t help but obey the trajectory created by him.

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s too bad.” Lio slows down his already agonizing pace. Galo knew full well what was coming, and he let himself fall into it. He lets out a soft whine as he feels Lio’s slick hand so painfully slowly ease its way down his thick cock, right to the base, and just as slowly to the tip, repeating that torturous cycle over and over and over. Galo’s cock twitched against Lio’s palm repeatedly, his hips ever so slightly rolled to try and get some sort of faster, deeper pleasure, but everything he and his body’s instincts tried to do led him to the exact same place, wrists bound to his neck, thighs spread apart, pinned in place with Lio’s weight, and his cock desperate for more.

Lio decides that Galo deserves just a little bit more. Not enough to get ahead of himself, not enough to let him cum, just a little bit more pleasure to build him into an even more desperate wreck. He turns to his side, perpendicular to Galo on the bed, brings the tip of Galo’s cock to his mouth, and using his already slick and lubricated fingers, eases one inside his hole, teasing him just enough to effortlessly use a second. He gently circles around his prostate, making Galo whimper in shock yet delight. His hips grind gently, pushing the tip of his cock ever so slightly into Lio’s mouth, unable to resist as he’s slowly driven wild by Lio’s calculated movements. Lio doesn’t even need to move his head. Galo’s sheer desperation as he rolls his hips is enough to make his own situation worse, teasing himself on Lio’s lips.

Lio could go all day and Galo knows it. The fear of the unknown as his brain contemplates how long Lio could sit there and tease him for makes him desperate. He could be agonizingly sitting through this level of pleasurable torture for hours with no end in sight. The thoughts crossing his mind bring him to a rhythmic whining and whimpering in sync with the circling around his prostate from Lio’s teasing fingers. It’s music to Lio’s ears. He could listen to it forever.

“How badly does my puppy want to be spoiled now, hm?” Lio begins to pick up the pace of massaging Galo’s prostate. In response, his hips grind faster and his whines get louder.

“So badly. Please. Lio. So badly. Spoil me.” Galo’s eyes widen. He’s made a mistake.

“You don’t tell me what to do, and you definitely don’t call me anything but Sir. What a bad boy.” Lio brings his lips away from Galo’s cock and starts to massage his prostate quicker again. “If you’re going to tell me what to do, you should spoil yourself. Go on. Touch your cock. I know you want to.”

“I’m sorry. Please.” Galo whines as his wrists make futile attempts to escape the binds around his neck. He would do anything to have his cock stroked, to have his cock sucked. A wave of pleasure was radiating from his hole around his entire midsection as his body relaxed into a rhythmic motion of grinding, acting on autopilot as the sensation against his prostate builds.

“It must be so sensitive, I bet you’d cum in seconds if you could touch yourself, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, please, Sir. I’m so desperate.” The need in Galo’s voice becomes progressively more apparent. His whining and whimpering turns to full on moaning as he feels the tingling sensation building to a plateau.

“Just look at it, so hard, so desperate.” Lio uses his free hand to squeeze the base of Galo’s cock, gently gliding up to milk it of a thin stream of precum that trails from tip to base. Lio runs a finger through it and bring its to his lips.

“Oh god, Sir.” The single second of having one stroke of his cock was sending Galo wild, let alone the image of his master lapping up his precum off of his finger. He was getting close. He could feel a rush of pleasure overwhelm his entire body, his cock twitching, his vision going blurry as his entire sensory system is overloaded by the oncoming prostate orgasm, and then-

“I think my puppy needs a break.” Lio pulls out his fingers, edging Galo and denying him of his climax. He lets out a loud, whiny noise that continues with a few seconds of panting and whimpering. It felt so damn good, and Lio robbed him of it. He glares at Lio with puppy-dog eyes as Lio milks Galo’s cock of more of its precum, snickering to himself about the result of his teasing.

“Why, Sir?” Galo stutters out.

“You definitely need a break. It must be exhausting being rewarded so much for being such a good boy. Why don’t you go get some water?”

Galo shoots an embarrassed glare at Lio, his still-hard cock twitching and his body relaxing in response to being called ‘such a good boy.’

Lio unlocks Galo’s wrists from his neck, grabs the end of his leash, and tugs on it, signaling Galo to get off the bed and onto all fours. He parades him around the bedroom, leading him to his dish of water.

“Drink.”

Galo barely hesitates after Lio’s assertive words. He brings his head down to the bowl of water and starts to sip it.

“Like a puppy. I’ve never seen a puppy drink like that. Lap it up like a good boy does.”

“Yes Lio.” Galo gives Lio a pleading look, then puts his face into the dish and begins to lap it up with his tongue. Lio giggles at the site of his much larger partner on his knees for him, so subserviently lapping up what he had offered him. He lifts his leg and places his heel on the back of Galo’s head, quickly pushing downwards to shove his face into the bowl.

“Ah, what the fuck” Galo whines out while coughing and spluttering from the water in his nose.

“Stop calling me Lio. It’s Sir. You answer to me. We aren’t equals. I own you, and do whatever I want to you. Understood?”

Galo pauses for a moment and looks up at Lio, heel still pressed against his head, intimidated yet feeling a throbbing heat in his cock, so enthusiastic to be put in his place and controlled.

“Yes Sir.” Galo barely gets a second to breathe after his admission of subservience before Lio has quickly moved to the other side of the room, grabbing a puppy tail butt-plug, and then coming back over to ease it inside of his pup.

“A good puppy always has his tail, doesn’t he?” Galo nods in response.

Lio tugs on his leash and makes him climb back onto the bed. He promptly sits down next to him and grabs another object from his drawer. He throws the toy into the far corner of the room and points at it.

“Fetch.”

Galo looks at Lio dumbfounded. Then, remembering Lio’s act of assertion moments ago, submissively goes along with it and gets on the floor on all fours and towards the corner of the room. Lio holds his leash in one hand, and the chain is just too short for Galo to get to the toy and retrieve it.

“Something the matter, Galo?” Galo stretches out his arm to get closer to it, and Lio pulls the leash back, choking him on it. “You look like you’re struggling.”

Galo pushes himself forward, trying to reach again, and failing, much to Lio’s amusement. Every time he gets close, Lio pulls his leash away and chokes him.

“You can do it boy, I know you can.”

Galo has a moment of realization and looks at Lio with bemusement. He pushes himself forward, choking himself ridiculously tightly on his collar as he pushes forward with every last ounce of his strength. His fingers just barely scrape the toy, pulling it towards him as he gets woozy. He moves backwards, freeing up his windpipes and taking a string of deep breaths. Lio looks at him with a shit eating grin. Galo pouts. He puts the toy in his mouth and carries it over to Lio.

“Such a good boy. Good boys get rewarded, you know?” Lio ruffles his hair and puts the toy aside. “Now how am I going to reward my little puppy today. Hm.” Lio barely takes a minute to think. “By spoiling him of course!”

Lio summons Galo back to the bed via the leash. He locks Galo’s wrists back to his neck in his begging position. He palms more lube over his cock, dried out in the time since he last played with him, and watches Galo immediately relax once he feels a hand on his dick. Lio smirks. He grabs a fleshlight, puts some lube into the entrance, and sits between Galo’s legs, spreading his thighs apart, and easing it down onto his cock. He holds it there for a moment and smiles.

“My cute little slut is so desperate to cum, right?” Galo enthusiastically agrees. “And I bet he wants to feel how nice it is to cum inside somebody for once too, yeah?”

“Yes please, Sir. That would be so nice. So good. Please.”

“Well alright then. Just because you’ve been such a good boy for me, I’ll milk your cock dry and let out all of that pent up frustration for you. Just lie back and let me spoil my pup.”

Galo is left with a content smile on his face as soon as Lio starts stroking his cock with the fleshlight. His body relaxes and his shoulders sink into the mattress, with his wrists going limp around his neck. He savors the moment, softly moaning at his reward as the slick sensation of his cock fucking a tight hole makes all his teasing worth it.

Lio makes sure to spoil every inch of Galo’s cock, slamming the toy all the way down to the base of his cock and right up to the tip of his hung member, letting him be pleased with all the internal sensations of the fleshlight. His moaning gets louder and more consistent as his hips begin rocking, completely succumbing to the pleasure. Lio wipes up some of the excess lube at the base of his cock, smears it between two fingers, takes out his puppy tail plug, and goes back to playing with Galo’s hole, massaging his sensitive prostate. Galo’s back shoots up and his moans become more intertwined with whimpers as his pleasure begins to hit almost otherworldly levels.

“Are you close, pup? How much longer do you think you can hold out?”

Despite his best efforts, Galo is too overwhelmed to properly vocalize his response. A garbled mess of whimpers and stuttering comes out of his mouth, but little sense is made. He can barely compose his thoughts, and Lio knows full well that that means ‘not much longer’.

“Well I’ll take silence as golden and I guess I’ll just keep going as long as I want. I’m sure my puppy will love it. I’ll stop when I feel like my cute little whore of a pup has been satisfied enough. I hope I don’t hear any protests, because I just know they’ll be insincere. If you try and tell me to slow down or stop, I know what my puppy wants more than you do. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy.”

Galo makes a vague attempt at perking up to say something in response to Lio threatening him with a good time, but with his senses so overwhelmed, his strength is sapped and he just falls back into the mattress. His eyes begin to roll into the back of his head as he feels the progressively more intense tingling sensation in his cock mingling with the immense pleasure in his prostate, spreading through his entire body, pushing him past his limit and to the point of climax.

Galo’s abs immediately start to contract and relax in waves as he fills the toy up with his cum, the transparent fleshlight becoming clouded at the end as the end product of all of Lio’s teasing begins to coat its walls. His moans get longer and louder, eventually sapping his energy and turning into whimpers, his body gently twitching in sensitivity as his orgasms passes him but Lio doesn’t stop. Within a few seconds, it becomes too much, and his body is shaking again. The overstimulation gets to Galo and leaves him a spluttering, blubbering mess. Uncontrollable giggling mixes in with begs and pleads to stop as his body shakes violently, but with his hands bound to his neck, and Lio between his thighs, he has nowhere to go and no way to stop it. He tenses around Lio’s fingers and every time that pressure against his prostate is felt his eyes instinctively try to roll to the back of his head.

“You look like you’re having a good time. I guess I should keep going. You’re so loud and you came so much for me, why should I stop it now? Let’s spoil you more and more!” Lio’s insanely patronizing tone drove Galo to the point of desperation. Half-hearted attempts to tell Lio to stop were ignored, whether it was out of his desire to keep tormenting him, or his inability to vocalize proper sentences.

Eventually the first wave of overstimulation begins to pass, no longer violently twitching on the spot, but instead devoid of all energy from the struggle and fervently moaning in succumbed pleasure. With every overly-sensitive stroke feeling akin to a regular orgasm, Galo can barely find the mental capacity to keep his senses turned on, his brain functioning on the bare minimum on autopilot. His pleasure short circuits his system and leaves him a sensitive mess.

“How would my puppy feel if I went faster? Think you can handle it?” Galo still cannot find it in him to properly vocalize. “I guess that’s a yes.”

As Lio gets as fast as he possible can, he feels Galo’s thighs almost trying to crush him. His whimpers and whines get a higher pitch and he hears a much more prominent jingling of the chains connecting his wrists to his collar. Lio takes great amusement in his futile attempts at breaking away.

“You wanted to cum didn’t you? After all that teasing? Why are you struggling so much? Just relax, let me make you cum again, and again, until I think you’ve been properly rewarded for being such an adorable little submissive puppy-slut for me.”

Galo barely finds the energy to move anymore as he feels himself at the brink of a second orgasm. With his cock so sensitive before he’s even climaxed, his whines become one long, unbroken noise that peaks at a high pitched cry as he cums a second time. This time shooting a thin, almost transparent shot into the toy. The slickness of his cum just adds to the lubricant inside it and makes it that much easier for it to glide up and down his overstimulated cock and torture him with his own pleasure.

As the crest of the wave that is his orgasm is passed, Lio slides a third finger into Galo’s hole starts much more aggressively fingering him. He catches Galo’s eyes go vacant, staring blankly at the ceiling as his eyelids flutter at what looks like a point of semi consciousness. He adjusts his grip on the fleshlight and his positioning to only focus on the tip, the most sensitive part of Galo’s cock. His whines fade into what sounds like crying as streaks of saliva begin to fall down Galo’s cheeks and onto the bed.

“Good puppy. Just a little more. Savour it while you still can. I know you’re desperate to make this last as long as you can.” Galo isn’t in any mental state to respond to the sarcastic, condescending tone that Lio uses on him. His sounds start to fade into the occasional, subtle whimper as his body barely responds anymore. Lio simply leaves Galo to enjoy his broken state, heavenly levels of pleasure short circuiting him.

Galo finally cums a third time, shooting a blank inside the walls of the fleshlight enveloping his cock. The only real tip off Lio gets is another long, continuous whine from Galo. He has no energy left to respond. Galo was in heaven despite his energy being sapped to the point of making it look like he’d been tortured from his own pleasure. Lio could do this all day, but after 3 consecutive orgasms without break, he figured he’d give him solace.

“Good boy, such a good boy, you did so good for me, Galo. So good.” Lio eases his fingers out of Galo, pulls to the fleshlight off and throws it aside, unhooks Galo’s wrists from his neck, and sits him up. He sits by his side and then continues to finger his hole again with two fingers, easing him out of his submissive state with a very gentle level of pleasure. He didn’t want to try and rush him, lest he sub-drops.

“Talk to me Galo. How do you feel.” It takes a few seconds for Galo to find it in him to respond with a simple, one word answer.

“Good.”

“Just good?” Lio chuckles, knowing he isn’t particularly capable of much all else at this point in time. It would take a minute or two for his sense to return to normal.

“Great.”

That was enough for Lio. He started petting his hair with his free hand and praising him. “Good boy,” “Adorable little pup,” “My favourite.” Reassuring him of how much he’s cared for and how thankful he was.

He stops fingering Galo and stands up. He very, very gently tugs on the end of Galo’s leash and he slowly slinks onto the floor, almost collapsing onto it.

“Let’s bring you back to normal with something nice and simple, what you wanted mots before we started. You still want Sir’s cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Galo pauses between his words, beginning to regain his composure.

“Good boy, you’re so good.” Lio unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants, and eases his cock out. Galo pondered for a moment how uncomfortably tight Lio’s pants must have been doing so much to him while staying rock hard the entire time, or the wetness of Lio’s precum at the tip of his cock. He could worry about that later.

Lio presents Galo with his cock, and Galo immediately puts his tongue to the tip, pulling slightly away and leaving a thin trail of glistening precum between his tongue and Lio’s cock. He looks up with submissive, subservient eyes, then wraps his lips around the tip. His tongue circles the head of Lio’s cock before moving down, getting his cock slick enough to properly blow from tip to base. He messily uses his tongue to coat Lio’s cock in his spit and then proceeds to start bobbing his head up and down. He takes in more and more of Lio’s member, until eventually he’s enthusiastic enough to take it all in. His senses come too as he does all he can to reward his master for treating him so well. His hands clasp Lio’s thighs as he gives it his all, knowing full well that Lio wasn’t going to last long after effectively teasing himself for so long by watching Galo get ruined and not touching himself in the process.

“You’re such…a good pup, Galo.” Lio’s words are strained as he feels himself getting close. “Let me give you a facial, like a slutty little pet would want.”

Galo moves one hand from Lio’s thighs to the base of his cock and starts quickly stroking it using his own spit as lube. His tongue does the rest of the work at the tip of Lio’s cock until he’s at the brink of orgasm. He pulls his head back as Lio’s moans get louder and louder, spoiling him with praise without a moments pause.

“Fuck, good boy. You deserve this, such a good boy. Fuck!”

Lio’s thighs quake as his orgasm plateaus, shooting plenty of thick shots of cum onto his subservient little pups face. Lio stares down as hit pups wanton eyes, his mouth wide open, his cum on his chin and his cheeks. A spurt leads Galo to close his eyes for protection, leaving Lio watching his favourite little puppy’s face get glazed.

“Did I do good, Sir?”

“So good.” Lio drops to his knees in front of Galo, lapping up some of his cum off of Galo’s cheeks and chin, then snowballing it with him, letting Galo taste more of his cum as a reward. With how drained Galo was from having Lio milk his cock dry, he felt like he could go another round as his cock begins to get hard again as he tastes Lio’s cum on his tongue, but he knew he wouldn’t have the energy to exist as a person if he went another round. He was happy to finish like this.

Lio breaks his kiss with a trail of saliva and cum between their tongues, breaking and ending up down Lio’s chin. He wipes it off with the back of his hand.

He runs his hands through Galo’s hair, ruffling it and heaping praise onto him.

“You need energy after that. What takeout do you want, you’re the good boy here, you get to pick.”

“I don’t have the energy in my legs to stand up, Lio.”

“So you don’t want takeout?”

”Maybe if somebody hadn’t spent a half hour jacking me off after I was already barely conscious my body would let me find it in me to stand the fuck up. You’re an asshole. I love you. Fucker.”

“Is that a no?”

“Help me crawl into bed. And I want to eat pizza in it.”

“Are you just going to leave the collar on? You look cute in it, Galo.”

“You’re damn right I’m going to leave the collar on.”

Galo pouts then breaks out into a fit of laughter. Lio helps shove Galo back into bed, then swipes his phone from the top of the shelves, sits down in Galo’s lap, puts his dick back in his pants, and picks up the fleshlight, his torture device of choice, and waves it infront of Galo’s face.

“Look at this thing. You’re goddamn lucky I was using this to make you cum and not something else. Look at how much of your spunk is in here you horny twunk. You’d be in the shower with your legs too jelly to even stand up. I’m actually fucking impressed because I kind of want this as a facial one day but holy fuck, Galo, jack off more often, that’s just a mess.”

“Are we ordering pizza or are you going to rant about how much I cum?”

“I’m going to order pizza and then rant about you being the perfect sub.”

“You’re mad that I’m perfect?”

“I saw you getting hard while sucking me off, don’t think I wont break you again if you don’t shut up.”

“Maybe I’d like that.”

“What pizza do you want?”

“You’re really gonna just ghost me like that?”

“What pizza do you want?”

“Inferno Volcano Margherita”

“Why did I even ask?”


	2. Rise of the Kitty Lio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio has promare colored cat ears and tail and has decided that it is time for Galo to suffer. That said, when isn't it time for galo to suffer?

In the middle of the bed lies an oversized, blue haired puppy. With a blindfold shielding his eyes and leaving him in darkened anticipation of whatever ‘surprise’ his master had bestowed upon him, Galo ponders the potential scenarios awaiting him. He had a vibrating tail plug inside of him, switched off for the minute, but sitting comfortably and making him think twice about every movement he makes while waiting for his master to return. On his way out, his master had donned a cutesy set of clip-on blue puppy-dog ears on his head. It was a firm struggle with the mess that was Galo’s hair. Master Lio was sparing no expense in making his puppy feel comfortable in his own flesh. To continue with the cutesy puppy vibe that Lio loved so much, Galo was wearing decorative lace wrist cuffs. Yellow and red ribbons intertwined, stitched to black leather, with a small bell just over the wrist on either cuff. He had no intent to actively cuff them to anything, he just thought that Galo looked his prettiest when the option was there to have him be tied up at any minute he would so desire. To finish off, he had left him with his collar on. If Lio were to have everything go his way in life, Galo would never once remove his collar, and it would be a 24/7 mark of his ownership, but he was resigned to the acceptance that Galo couldn’t possibly wear such a blatantly kink-inspired garment out in public at all times. Besides, his ownership and servitude to his master was not one that needed a collar at all times. Sure, it made him look pretty, but his loyalty and subservience to whatever his master wanted was more than enough. Lio would take full advantage of his pup’s willingness to do whatever he pleased, as he pleased, and today, he was about to experience just that.

Lio’s voice enters the room before he does, alerting him that he’ll be with him in a few moments, ready for whatever it was that Galo had been so anxiously yet excitedly waiting for as a part of today’s play session. As footsteps enter the room, his excitement grows, truly like a puppy ready for playtime. It was clear what Lio saw in him as an obedient pup.

“Look at you, such a good boy, not touching your blindfold, or most importantly, not touching yourself when I was gone.” A smile spreads on Galo’s face as he gets called his two favourite words, then having the praise heaped on him, and his favourite above all, Lio chuckling to himself, making Galo feel like he had been truly good to him. Lio slips two fingers into the band of his blindfold, pulling it off and taking Galo out of the darkness.

“Lio…”

“And here’s your reward for being such a good boy for me. How do I look?”

Galo stares in awe at what truly was a surprise for him. Lio stands before him, fully undressed, with the exception of a slack leather belt around his waist fitted with two unused metal rings, solely for the purpose of bondage were Lio not the dominant in the relationship (he just liked the aesthetic of the leather belt), and with a fluffy cats tail, pink, cyan and neon green, akin to the colours of promare, hanging from the back. Sitting on his head was a matching set of kitten ears in the same colours the blended seamlessly into his chlorine blond hair. Lio lifts his hand up beside his face and curls his fingers into the shape of a cats paw baring its claws, playfully getting into character for the small shift in their usual puppy/master dynamics.

“Nya”

It was the most deadpan and monotonous nya to ever grace the world, clearly playful yet ironic, and yet it made Galo’s heart flutter. He wasn’t used to his master taking himself out of his strict self. Typically Lio would remain fully clothed the majority of times around Galo, if he were to fuck him, he would take his cock out of his pants but not remove them. He remained calm and composed at all times, totally in charge, and never faltering in his command. Now, however, Lio was presenting himself as just short of equals. Baring his skin for Galo to see, playing about, he was still dominant and in control, but now, somewhat less intensely powerful. Galo could only begin to imagine what was in store for him.

He would have somewhat of an idea as he saw a roll of bondage tape in Lio’s other hand.

“Down.” Lio waggles his finger at the centre of the bed, and Galo immediately takes the order and lays down on his back, ready to do whatever Lio wanted on command. “Good boy.”

Lio sits down between Galo’s legs, and turns on his vibrating tail plug. A shudder ripples up Galo’s spine and all the tension in his body releases as he relaxes into the enjoyment of the small yet powerful toy teasing his hole.

Not content with just having Galo whimpering from a toy, Lio grabs one of Galo’s ankles in one hand, and puts the other around his knee, bending it until his heel was pressed against his thigh. Quickly grabbing the bondage tape, Lio wraps around it until his ankle and his thigh are strapped together. Once tight enough to not move upon release, Lio repeats the process with his other leg, looping the bondage tape around his ankle and thigh until both knees were bent. Lio moves away from between the legs, pushes them together, then sits on Galo’s stomach, straddling him with a thigh on either side.

“What does a puppy need to have done to him to reach his breaking point? I wonder.” Lio grinds his cock against Galo’s as his palms press into his chest, perhaps a little rougher than necessary. Galo had no complaints. “How obedient can you still be when you get the tiniest little scraps of pleasure?”

“I’ll behave. I’ll always behave.” Galo’s pleading eyes do little to save him face as Lio quickly and assertively moves his hands from Galo’s chest to his throat.

“Perhaps a rhetorical question is a good time to remind you that from here on out, you’ll only speak when spoken to directly. Actions speak louder than words. You’ll show me your good behaviour. I don’t need to be given any promises you might go back on. We can’t have that happen now, can we?”

Galo sits in silence, being teased was bad enough. Threatening him with the good time of being choked without any release coming would just make matters worse.

“Yes Master,” Lio mutters impatiently, after clearing his throat.

“Yes Master.” Galo repeats. His intonation grows ever more submissive.

“Good-” Lio considers finishing the sentence, but knows full well that Galo needs to earn it. “Good.” Just good.

Lio places his palms back on Galo’s chest and returns to grinding against his cock. It was difficult enough for Galo’s self control to hold him back from grinding his hips into Lio, he knew he wouldn’t be happy with him doing it, but Lio leaving his hands free made it all the tougher for Galo to stay composed and not clamp onto Lio’s hips, pull him in closer and grind at his own pace. It was almost worse for him that he had been given a small semblance of control by Lio. Knowing he could never act upon it lest Lio make his suffering that little bit worse, and yet still having the option to do so, was putting him on the cusp of misbehaving when all he had had done to him was grind with a toy in. Degrees of freedom made it all too easy to break submission and misbehave. He figured Lio had done it on purpose, to test him.

Lio’s hips rolled like waves as he let Galo’s own precum act as lube between their two cocks. Galo’s hands clasped the sheets, trying to focus on just lying still, taking it, and not going crazy as his dick gets teased and his hole constantly twitches around the vibrating tail buzzing away inside of him. If this was supposed to be the start, then, were his mind a little more composed, he could only begin to dread what was coming in the most impure of excitements.

Lio’s movements come to a sudden halt, and that, more than anything prior, had made Galo let out his loudest moan. He had gotten into the rhythm of it and was almost starting to enjoy his teasing. Having it taken away from him so suddenly with just the perpetual vibrating of his tail, left him needy. Sometimes, a puppy should be careful what he wishes for.

In one quick motion, Lio slides his arms under Galo’s armpits, wrapping them around his shoulders and pulling them face to face, their foreheads pressed to one another and making Galo gaze directly at Lio’s menacingly cold stare. The smirk on his face made Galo’s heart start beating him to death, getting so close knowing full well he only had the most fantastically malicious intentions in mind.

“Having fun yet?”

“Yes Master.”

Their speech had been reduced to breathy whispers as they lay so close. In any other situation, one of the pair would have begun kissing. Galo knew that would be a death sentence right now, and Lio relished in the thought that Galo was afraid of that.

Lio breaks contact as he moves his head to the side, getting right into Galo’s ear, and softly whispering filth, pausing between sentences to switch sides.

“Imagine how good my little puppy’s cock would feel if I spread your thighs apart and started running my tongue around the tip, tasting all the precum you’ve let out like a needy little slut.” Each and every word sent shivers down Galo’s spine. Lio starts mixing in soft kisses and strokes of his tongue to Galo’s ear, each time making him whine just a little bit louder.

“And think of how quickly you’d lose control when I start sucking your thick cock, and how good my mouth would feel making you cum. How good it would feel to just lie back and be made to cum, how nice your cock would feel shooting your cum in my throat. Is that what a puppy would like right now?”

“Yes. Please Master.”

“Maybe instead my pup would like to get fucked. I’ll take that tail out and fill you up with my cock. I’ll pin your wrists down and pound you so hard. I’ll make your eyes roll into the back of your head when I grab your cock and start stroking it as you cry for me to let you cum. I’ll make you scream in pleasure when you cover yourself in your own cum like a slutty little puppy does. How good do you think you’d feel, pup?”

“Lio, please, so good, please.” Mistake.

“Lio?”

“Master! Please, Master, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please.”

“And you told me you’d behave. Disappointing.” Lio pulls away from Galo’s ears and sits back up to straddling position. Lio runs a finger through the puddle of precum on Galo’s stomach where the tip of his cock lays. He circles the head with his slick finger and stops almost immediately. “So much for this. I guess I’ll just have to please myself for now. My puppy clearly isn’t obedient enough to be rewarded with his pleasure.”

“I’m sorry Master. I wasn’t good enough.”

“You’re always good enough, just right now, not obedient enough. Big difference.” Lio reaches his arm out to a bottle of lube he’d put out in advance, first covering Galo’s cock with it, massaging it all over, but solely for the purpose of false hope, as he had absolutely no intention of doing anything with it right now. “Now, time for my fun.”

Lio slides back down to be beside Galo’s ears, takes his already slick hand from massaging Galo’s dick, raising his hips so Galo doesn’t get to feel their cocks grinding against each other, and teasing two fingers into his hole, then a few moments later a third. Lio makes a point to whimper right into Galo’s ears as he fingers himself. He takes a few minutes of moaning and whining to get into his proper rhythm, playing with his prostate paying no mind to his cock twitching and dribbling precum onto Galo’s already pretty slick stomach. Once he had settled, Lio could go back to doing what he enjoyed doing the most: ruining Galo without doing anything.

“I bet you wish you could replace that tail with my fingers right now, right, my pup?” Lio finds it harder to speak in full sentences as he becomes a little absorbed in his pleasure. “All that painful teasing from just feeling that toy in there, I bet you’d love to feel like I do right now, getting my hole played with, being filled up, getting to moan in pleasure and not desperation.” It was impressive how much of a reaction Lio could get out of Galo using just his words.

“Oh I could make myself feel so incredible if I just ordered you to suck my cock while I play with myself, I know you love how that feels, maybe I should spoil myself. Or maybe I’ll just sit here and watch you whimper. It’s cute knowing you can’t keep quiet just from thinking about getting your cock sucked while your ass gets played with, right Galo?” It takes all the strength in the world to not fall for the bait Lio was planting. Galo wanted so desperately to just say “please” and beg for something, anything more than the incessant buzzing of a tail plug as his cock twitches desperately.

“I bet you’d cry if I edged you right now.” Galo’s eyes shot widely open. He didn’t like the sound of that, at all. He loved it in the worst way. “Bring you to your edge and let you think you’re finally free, and then take it all away at the last minute. If I was feeling particularly mean I’d ruin it for you, but I don’t think you’ve misbehaved that much.” Lio pauses for a moment before pulling away from Galo’s ears and looking him dead in the eye. “Yet.”

Lio lets out a soft whine as he pulls out his fingers. Quickly sitting up, he turns 180 degrees and starts straddling Galo yet again, only this time with his ass facing Galo, his kitty tail on the end of his belt resting on his chest and tickling his neck. Lio wasn’t even giving him the decency of eye contact. He brings his hand to the base of Galo’s cock, and trails his finger from base to tip, getting a string of precum between as his teasing movement makes Galo twitch.

“Well, lets see if you can behave, hm? If you cum, don’t think I’m not going to stop and ruin it for you. Show some self control. You’ll thank me afterwards.”

Lio pours a generous amount of lube out of the bottle and covers both of his hands until they’re perhaps a little unnecessarily slick. He puts one hand to the base of Galo’s cock and the other on top and starts painfully slowly gliding his way up and down. It was an agonizing pace. Lio didn’t need to be looking at Galo to feel the way his hips bucked every time his palm slowly eased its way over the head of his cock.

“I’m so spoiled having this to play with. What a lucky kitten~” Lio starts picking up the pace and the appreciation is immediately clear in Galo’s voice. “And what a well behaved boy you’re being right now.”

Galo attempts to stutter out a “Thank you Master” between his moaning and whines, but with a sadistic smirk spreading across Lio’s face, he’s cut off.

“Let’s see if that lasts.”

Lio starts pumping away at Galo’s cock with both hands as fast as his hands will let him. Galo immediately starts squirming and shaking on the spot, making Lio ride his torso like a bucking bronco on top of him. It barely takes a minute before Galo’s breathing is deep and heavy, his moaning hits a higher pitch, and despite his orders to be obedient and to not climax, his brain hits autopilot and his body follows suit as he relaxes in anticipation of his orgasm, yet it never comes. Lio immediately lets go of Galo’s cock as he picks up on the ever so telling signs that Galo was about to finish.

“It’s a good thing I’m in control, because it seems like you don’t have any self control of you own. You _are_ going to behave for me, right? I’d hate to see such a beautifully submissive pup end up being bad for me. And I’m sure you’d hate what I’ll do to you for it. Isn’t that right?” Galo can only whine out a submissive ‘mhm’ as he catches his breath. Yet Lio barely gives him a second to do so because his hands quickly wrap back around Galo’s cock and return to the intensely pleasurable pace from before. Just like before, with the tail plug buzzing away inside of him, and both of Lio’s hands toying with him, it takes under a minute for Galo to feel himself getting close. Lio relishes in how easy it is to bring Galo to the point of no return, only to deny him at the very end.

A small spurt of precum trickles down the tip of Galo’s cock and the back of Lio’s hand as he gives Galo a few mere moments to collect himself after yet another edging. As before, Lio takes a mercilessly intense pace that yet again makes Galo barely able to last a minute before once again denying him at his plateau. With each and every edge, Galo’s whining gets louder and louder. It sat in the back of Lio’s mind that perhaps Galo would break soon and start begging him to let him cum.

“What an embarrassing sight,” he thinks to himself, knowing full well that was exactly what he wanted to see.

Rinse and repeat, Lio brings Galo to the point of climax and cuts off his pleasure. Over, and over, and over, Galo’s orgasm is denied, and time after time he feels his mind slip further and further into a deep submission where he can’t even contemplate thinking about something other than the intensity of his edging. Lio had shown him that there was absolutely no end in sight, and all he could do was see how long it would take for his resolve to break, or worse, misbehave for him.

“You’re being so good for me, Galo. So good. I could keep doing this forever, you’re such a fun pup to play with.” Lio lets out a quiet “ah” as he almost forgets what he’s doing between his teasing, stopping Galo just short of his climax _again_.

After another brief cool-down, Lio goes through the motions again, only this time, his attention is caught from hearing Galo speak up from behind.

“Please. Lio. Master,” he struggles to stutter out. “Please.” His pleads come out in one long whine, barely coherent beyond a few simple words.

“You want me to take pity on you? Lio starts stroking Galo’s cock once more and the resultant whining-cum-crying makes Lio almost feel bad for his pup getting the handjob of a lifetime. “Fine.”

Lio turns around and gives Galo the eye contact he had been missing. He raises his hips, teases himself with his slick fingers for a moment to prep himself for taking Galo’s cock, then with one hand holding it firm, ever so slowly eases his way down onto it. Galo sinks his head deeper into the mattress as he feels Lio’s warmth enveloping him. Lio lays back on Galo’s upright and bound thighs like the back of a chair, and just sits there, not moving an inch.

“Is this what you wanted, you desperate little slut?” Lio’s shift in tone was apparent, although perhaps merited from Galo begging for the teasing to stop. He had shifted from physically teasing him to teasing him with his words. At least for now.

“Yes Master,” Galo whines out in response. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was slack, panting in exhaustion from twitching so much from his edging, finally given a chance to recover some energy.

“Well if you’re so needy, I better make it worth it. How does your tail feel now that you’re in me?” Lio starts teasingly trailing his fingers up and down Galo’s chest.

“Nice. So nice.”

“I bet if I just sat here like this you’d eventually just fill me up just from having a toy in you. But you want more than that, don’t you?”

“Yes Master.”

“Tell me what you want me to do, seeing as you’re clearly so desperate that you only have one thing on your mind right now.”

“Please ride me. Please Master. I wanna cum inside you so badly. Please.” Galo’s begging brings back Lio’s sadistic smirk.

“Alright, fine. But lets take it nice and slowly so I don’t break you. You sure seem awfully sensitive right now. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you, would I?” Galo whines at Lio’s teases. He knows full well that all he wants to do right now is fill Lio up with his cum, and he insists on teasing him some more. He was such a mean Master. He loved it.

Lio dips forward, pressing their chests together. He buries his face in the crook of Galo’s neck, planting gentle kisses and bites on it, still not moving his hips even an inch. He runs his tongue down Galo’s neck, then plants a few marks for him to remember in the morning.

“How much does this cute little pup want his cock ridden?” Lio remains totally in control despite Galo trying to grind his hips in desperation.

“Badly. Master’s hole feels so good. Please.” Lio smirks at the forwardness. He hadn’t asked for that much, but it was flattering to hear.

“Alright, I guess I’ll reward a very good boy.” The words fall from his lips like sweet honey and it’s music to Galo’s ears.

Lio ever so gently raises his hips at an agonizing speed, then quickly slams down on Galo’s cock again. He keeps up his intermittent teasing, repeatedly easing off slowly then so rapidly sitting back down on it. Galo’s already regular moaning and whining is met with Lio’s soft and subtle moans of pleasure as he starts to ride his pup.

“I could keep you here like this all day if I wanted to,” Lio mutters into Galo’s ear. His sultry tone comes with an air of seriousness. He absolutely could keep Galo so pent up and frustrated all day should he so wish. “Think of how good it’ll feel for you to fill me up when I finally let you. It’ll be worth it, won’t it?” Galo whines something that vaguely resembles a nondescript sign of approval.

Just to make Galo’s life that little bit more torturous while he was in the palm of his hand, Lio starts to gently tease his fingers up and down Galo’s sides. At first, slowly, and sensually, then the longer it goes on, scratching him up with his nails like a cats claws, reveling in Galo’s moans of pleasure being mixed up with whimpers of pain and discomfort that drove both of them wild. It was tough enough for Galo to hold back and not start rutting his hips against Lio, but trying to sit there and take Lio’s teasing while being scraped up was so intensely difficult. Fortunately his saviour came in Lio’s own impatience. For all he had teased his pup, there was only so long he could so painfully slowly ride Galo’s cock and not start wanting more himself.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Galo. What do good boys get?” Lio’s devilish smirk returns once more.

“To cum?”

“That’s right. Good boy.” Lio starts riding Galo’s cock full force. He doesn’t stop his scratching and his intermittent biting of his neck, but now had to take a few moments to compose himself as he began to lose himself in just how good it felt to be riding Galo’s rock hard cock, so desperate and needy from its extensive teasing.

Galo was barely coherent by the time he was getting close. He could hardly function when he was being teased, let alone knowing he was about to actually be allowed to finish. His moans were edging on stuttered screams as he found himself just short of his plateau. His hands gave up on their no-touching policy and moved from clasping the sheets to clasping Lio’s hips. He didn’t mind at all, at this point they both just wanted their release.

“Fuck. Galo. Be a good boy and take over. I’m close. I can’t-” Neither had much left in the tank by now, but the sight of his pup whimpering and groaning in pleasure below him while riding his cock just right was putting him over the edge. He wrapped his arms around Galo’s neck, pulled him in tight, and lost all control as Galo started riding his hips into him, pushing him in deeper, and pushing Lio past the point of no return, shooting his load onto Galo’s stomach and smearing it between the two of them.

“Keep. Going. So good. Fuck!” Lio wasn’t going to let a little sensitivity stop him from letting his pup have the reward he had earned after so much torment. Lio still made a halfhearted attempt of riding his hips onto Galo, but at that point Galo was doing most of the work, yet still submissive in behaviour, still acting on his masters wishes by fucking him.

It barely takes a few moments from Lio tightening around Galo’s cock repeatedly in his post-orgasm sensitivity for Galo to hit his climax. His nails dig deep into Lio’s hips, just short of bruising. Each thrust had Lio take every inch of Galo in from hilt to tip, pleasing him until he couldn’t take it anymore. Each thrust had his vibrating tail feel like it was fucking Galo just as hard, overwhelming him just short of going cross-eyed in pleasure. His moans went into stuttering then silence as Galo could barely even take in air from the intensity of it all, releasing his pent up frustration inside of Lio, feeling himself let loose and fill him up with his cum, feeling his cock twitch with each spurt inside of him, and savoring Lio’s groans as he feels the heat building inside. Galo keeps going until it’s too sensitive to keep it up anymore, making sure that every last drop was spent, just like Lio wanted him to as a reward. Galo twitches his hips for a few moments after he’s done, his walls tightening around his tail plug and making him instinctively bounce his hips into Lio, leaving both men whining in exhaustion.

Lio raises his hips off of Galo’s cock and a trail of his cum goes with it, only adding to the mess already on Galo’s stomach. Lio stares Galo dead in the eyes and his smile beams like a ray of sunshine, both of them breaking into a fit of giggling afterwards.

“You’re such a good boy!” Lio starts scratching Galo under the chin and around the ear.

“I am!”

“You did so good. I didn’t go too far with the teasing did I?” Lio rolls to the side and opens up a bedside cabinet, pulling out scissors. He sits up and starts to cut Galo’s binds.

“Just right! If you did any more I think I would have probably short circuited.”

“Duly noted. Tease my puppy more next time.”  
”Hey!” Galo throws a pillow at Lio, but Lio doesn’t sell it and lies down in Galo’s arms, now outstretched on the bed. Galo stretches his legs out and lets the blood flow as normal again.

“You look silly covered in cum while still wearing cute frilly wristcuffs, you know that right?”

“I look cute! Besides, go clean up before you leak all over the bed you horny kitten”

“Yes you do. And that’s Master Horny Kitten to you, dumb horny puppy.” Lio gets up and struggles to the bathroom with his legs feeling like jelly. Galo hears the door lock and then the sound of the shower starting.

“Hey! Let me in! I need to clean up too! Let me shower with you!”

“A cat’s gotta groom himself, go roll in dirt or something like a puppy.”

“I’m not gonna just go about my day covered in your nut you stupid kitty cat! Let me in!” Galo knocks on the door but Lio starts to just ignore him. Galo sits back down on the middle of the bed and takes off his wristcuffs. He puts his hand to the fastener on his collar, then smirks to himself and leaves it on. He lies back in the middle of the bed and mutters to himself, waiting for Lio to get out of the shower. Although knowing cats, he’d probably be washing for an hour.

“I’m such a fucking good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fic? Check out my twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SpicyZsk


End file.
